Weak
by Firewolf27
Summary: "It sucks that our Commander is so weak! we have to save him like every day!" that stung, alot. Apetrully hates being called weak, and one day, he snaps. Apetrullys POV & 3rd person point of view. reviews would rock. I own nothing except the story.
1. Weak

It had been a fruitful, and exausting, morning! I had gone to camel castle today and gotten captured. Again. It ended with another alli though! and it was only 12:00pm. I sighed happily as I put on my costume, and steeped out of my room. I began the long walk towards first squad HQ, lost in thought. My feet barely making a sound as I approached, I can hear the muffled voices of Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia.

"Gah! Another morning wasted!", Sonia huffs, I pause and listen.

"I know!", Mighty Ray shouts, "if we didn't have to save Commander Apetrully we could do anything we want!" had I heard right?

"I _would_ have more time to paint...", Lin Chung?

"Me... Jumprope...more!" Jumpy ghostface too?

"It sucks that our commander is so weak! we have to save him like every day!" that stung, alot.

I turned and quickly walked away, unable to listen to anymore. I needed time to think, so i quickly told Nohands i'm going for a walk, he responded with "Are you sure you should? Atleast take someone with you." Suddenly, i realized he thinks i'm weak aswell. Does everyone think this way? "i'll be fine.", i barely kept the venom out of my voice. Turning on heel I left Nohands floating there.

I sigh, aggitated, and sit down. I'm in a small field with spots of multicolored flowers, it had the soothing smell of lavender, it was quite relaxing. Just as my anger begins to flow away, here comes Highroller, crashing through the foliage. He was always to loud. I sigh, my small umbrella signal on my head goes off, calling First squad. "Get him!" Highroller orders, Bearstomp lumbers over and lifts me up by my leg. I sigh, He then brings me over to Highroller. Highroller sneers at me, "Hello weak little commander Apetrully!", anger rushes into me when he says "weak", calmly i push it aside. Fighting is _not_ the answer.

He laughs, seeing he hit a nerve. "Do you not like being called weak?", he laughs again. "I'm not weak...", I defend myself brilliantly. "Oh yeah? well if your not weak, then stop me.", before i know what he's doing he reaches up and with a soft _snap_ he breaks my umbrella signal. I'm frozen, trying desperatly not to strangle him. Does he know how hard it was to make that? how hard it will be to fix it?

_Crash_! I turn my head to see first squad burst through the trees, Lin Chung in the front. Anger coursed through my body when i remembered their little conversation, I try to drown it in relief that their here, it didn't work. "attack!" highroller ordered, I really hate his voice. The zebra brothers, plus an army of bears, burst through the trees and lunge for first squad.

Their fighting was amazing, but I was still mad at them. It wasn't my fault i'm a pacifist! Suddenly, the bears retrated into the woods, followed by the cowardly zebra brothers. I braced myself for what I knew was coming next. Bearstomp let go of me and with a heavy _thud_ i fell to the ground. I stood up swiftly, giving me a head rush and making me dizzy for a moment. After making sure i wasn't going to fall, i turned to first squad, "Thank you", i thanked them through gritted teeth.

"Whatever" Sonia huffed, clearly angry to there "can we go back now?" Anger flared, I pushed it down to the best of my ability.

Suddenly, i remembered my signal. I turened to Highroller and say, "May i have my signal back, please?" sometimes I think i'm to nice...

"No" he sneers, "I think i'll keep it as a momento", he says cockily.

Thats it, i've been as nice as i can be today. Swiftly i move forward, no time to question my actions. My hand balls into a fist and i swung it around. _Wham!_ I hit him so hard he stumbles backward and falls, he looks up at me, mouth agape. Not even sparing him a glance, I pick up my signal umbrella, turn around and begin walking towards Big Green HQ. I stop in front of a shocked-stiff First Squad, before asking coldly, "Hows that for 'weak'?" I notice they all hang their heads in shame, realizing I heard their conversation. I walk by, still clutching the umbrella, and head home.

Halfway to Big Green I sigh, what did i just do?

**Hey guys, I just want to say that hero 108 does NOT belong to me, only this story. I would highly appreciate reviews. Thanks, see ya later!**


	2. Get over it

First Squad was in their meet HQ, sitting at their usual table, all discussing the same thing: what had happened yesterday. They had filled Nohands in and were arguing about if they should tell Second Squad.

"no!", Mighty Rays voice interjected, immediatly pushing the idea away.

"oh come on Mighty Ray! Why not?" Lin Chung was VERY frustrated with Mighty Ray by this point.

"Because their lame! and annoying!" Mighty Rays' argument was feeble.

"is that all?", Sonia asked, she too was frustrated. "We can't just keep this a secret! this is huge! Besides, you can... um... tell them how awesome you are...?" Sonia persuaded.

Mighty Ray smiled, "I guess i can tell them how awesome i am! I'm in!" Lin Chung smiled, Sonia knew he would go if she just added to his ego a little bit.

"its agreed?" Lin Chung asked, and recieved several heads nodding back. "good, lets go!"

He got up and walked over to the door, opening it swiftly he walked out, straight into Alpha Girl. They both tumbled to the floor from the impact.

"Hey! watch where your going!" She barked, picking herself up. She turned a got a good look at who knocked her over... and the people snickering behind him. "First Squad!" she spoke with venom in her voice, hatred glinting in her eyes.

"Alpha Girl! Sorry!" Lin Chung voice was loud, deperatly trying to cover up Mighty Rays laughs, which failed horribly.

"whatever!" She spun around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She turned around at Lin Chungs voice, "I have something to tell you that will blow your mind... Just get the rest of your team here and we'll", he gestured to the others, "tell you all about it."

She was suspicious, who wouldn't be? "How do i know you won't pull a prank on us or anything?" It was a smart question.

Lin Chung contemplated for a moment on how to prove they wouldn't prank them, "I swear on Nohands life!" Alpha Girl smiled and Nohands glared.

"fine, we'll be here!" she was satisfied with that answer, one prank and she could Kill Nohands! woo hoo! On that note she turned and left. "be back soon!" she called back.

"what the heck!" Nohands practically shouted, he was fuming. "You swore on my life! gah!"

Lin Chung winced at the sudden outburst, "...Sorry?" He asked feebly.

Nohands grumbled something inaudible, before saying loud enough for Lin Chung to hear, "Whatever..."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for Second Squads arrival. After what seemed like hours Second Squad rounded the corner and approached the relieved First Squad. They were bickering slighty, "Your totally wrong!" Kowloon was in a heated debate with Archer Lee, it was obvious the fight had been going on for a while.

"Look Kowloon, mines bigger! Just deal with it!" Archer Lee growled smugly.

"Stop Lying!" Kowloon was had a very big ego, and this did not help.

"We measured! I won! Now get over it!" Archer lee yelled.

Alpha girl was fed up with all their yelling, she turned around and shouted, "Shut up! You guys are so annoying! Who cares which of your biceps are bigger? It doesn't matter!"

Kowloon and Archer Lee went quiet, Kowloon mumbling something nasty. shaking her head Alpha Girl faced First Squad, "Okay what was this mind blowing thing you wanted to tell us?" she sounded mildly annoyed.

"come in, first", Lin Chung gestured towards their little grouping room. They all sat in a circle, an invisible line separating the two squads.

"okay, spill the beans!" Alpha Girl demanded, face determined to find out what ever they knew and she didn't.

Lin Chung glanced uncertainly at them, suddenly regreting he suggested telling them. "Okay... well, it all started yesterday after we got Camel Castle to join big green, the rest of us", he gestured towards everyother First Squad team member, "were all angry that we had to waste good days saving Commander Apetrully...

... and he punched him so hard he fell down, dropping the umbrella thing. Commander Apetrully picked it up, turned around and began to leave, but not before stopping and saying "Hows that for 'weak'?" Then he walked home." Lin Chung finished. The deadpan facial expressions told him everything, "It really did happen! Have you seen the commander? His hand is all wrapped up from how hard he hit him!" Lin Chung was telling the truth but Second Squad was skeptical.

"Ha! Like that happened!", Kowloon laughed, "This was fun! We should NOT do it again!"The rest of Second Squad laughed along with him.

"Were outta here!" Alpha Girl barked. As they stood a loud crash resonated through out Big Green.

"what was that!" Sonia shouted. "H... igh... roller...?"Jumpy suggested.

"Lets go!" Mighty Ray shouted, taking off down the hall, the others close behind.

They burst outside, along with half of Big Green, to see Highrollers' bear army trying to break the turtle shell that is Big Greens shelter. Highroller had his back turned to big green, speaking with raised voices to the Zebra brothers.

"Highroller?" Lin Chung jumped, he hadn't noticed his Commander walk up beside him until he spoke. Highroller spun around at the sound of Aprtrullys voice, eyes narrowed with fresh anger. Everyone cringed at the site of the nasty, purplish-blue, swollen bruise on his face, close to his jaw.

"You...", he hissed, his eyes flaring and his teeth grinding (probably hurting his jaw more), "You did this!" He pointerd to his swollen jaw, Aprteully winced. "Highroller... I'm really sorry. I'll give you some candy if you like... I do want to make amends!" Apetrully tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

"I don't care about what you offer! i want to destroy Big Green!" Highroller shouted.

Suddenly Apetrully looked tired, he hadn't slept well last night with all the guilt he had for punching him. "Look, i'm sorry i punched you and i'm sorry about leaving a bruise, but i tried to make amends and if you don't want to forgive me then...", he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "To be honest... I don't really _care _if you forgive me or not. How about you build a bridge and _get over it_." He stared right into Highrollers shocked face. He turned around to face all of Big Green with similar looks on there faces, "I'm going inside, see ya later" and he walked away. Apetrully pushed his way through his alli and went to his room, but not before stopping in front of Lin Chung and saying, "Can First Squad handle this?"

Lin Chung was suprised by his leader, yesterday he punched Highroller, today he told him off. Wow, somebody must be putting poison in his breakfast. His leaders question jolted him out of his shock, he nodded his head. Ape trully looked satisfied, "Good" and he was gone.

Lin Chung thought one thought, this was a whole new chapter in Big Greens life, and it was gonna be awesome!

**hi guys! i just wanted to let you know i own nothing except this story! thanks! hope ya'll liked the story!**

**reviews?**


End file.
